All this For A Rose
by Lone Torment
Summary: The Rose of Infinite Power...A golden flower that can give someone the power of an Olympian God. It lies in the darkest part of the Forbidden Forest. Voldemort wants the power for himself, and sends Rodolphus Lestrange after it.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this as an alternate ending to a roleplay plot made by a friend of mine. I...kinda skipped a lot of exposition. If you want, I'll try to explain in the next chapter.**

**The basic gist: Deep within the darkest part of the Forbidden Forest, lies the Rose of Infinite Power. In that part of the forest, creatures from Greek Mythology reign. This rose can make someone the equivalent of an Olympian God, and only blooms once every 2050 years for 6 hours. So, of course Voldemort heard about it. He sent Rodolphus Lestrange with a group of Death Eaters to retrieve the rose, and they had already taken over Hogsmeade. Dumbledore and the students also found out about the rose, and set off to find it. Dumbledore wants the rose destroyed.**

**Fred and Cho are best friends, and dated for a while. Felix is the nickname Cho gave him when they dated, referring to the Felix Felicis potion. Fred's a wolf Animagus, and has recently been suffering from coughing fits due to accidentally inhaling spores from a puffball mushroom found in the forest. He and Rodolphus had a history together. Rodolphus used to be something of a mentor to him.**

**Eh, that's all I got for now.**

**Oh yeah! I don't own the characters, or the Rose of Infinite Power idea. The charcters belong to J.K. Rowling, and the rose thing belongs to a friend of mine who roleplays as Rodolphus.**

* * *

><p>They finally found the rose! Cho hopped off the wolf's back, and he changed back to Fred Weasley.<p>

"So, I guess we go get it then, yeah?"

She nodded, "We should before anyone gets here."

Fred moved towards the rose, squinting his eyes at the brilliance of it. Finally, he picked the rose, ignoring the thorns. "What to do now?" he said to himself.

The winds whipped up and they both looked up in a panic to see Rodolphus Lestrange astride a roc. Looking around, they found themselves surrounded by Death Eaters.

Rodolphus jumped down from the roc, wand pointed at Fred. "Hand over the rose, boy." Clutching the rose to his chest protectively, Fred growled, "Never." Laughing darkly, he pointed the wand at Cho,"You wouldn't want her to get hurt, would you now?" Cho looked a bit frightened, but stood her ground."Don't do it, Felix. You can't let them win!"

Fred bit his lip and looked down, conflicted. "Hm. A taste of the Cruciartis Curse should fix her." Rodolphus waved his wand and prepared to cast the spell, when Fred lunged at him. "Don't you da-" Only to be caught with another coughing fit. Cho screamed,"Felix, run!"  
>All he could manage to choke out was a soft "Cho..." and then there was a flash of brilliant green light.<br>Everyone saw Fred fly back and slump to the ground, his eyes wide open.

It was quiet, then the air was pierced by a scream. "FELIX!" Cho ran over to Fred and started shaking him. "Wake up, wake up...Please..." His eyes stared forward, and there was no response. Cho broke down in tears, and Rodolphus whirled to face the Death Eater responsible.  
>"FOOL! What if you had damaged the rose?" He flicked his wand, "Avada Kedavra!" and watched him slump to the floor. He looked over at Fred and said, "Hmph. A death befitting a blood traitor," ignoring the small stirring in his chest.<p>

Just then, Dumbledore burst into the clearing followed by his aurors. Cho just held Fred, shaking with sobs.  
>"Where is the rose, Rodolphus?" he bellowed. "Has it been destroyed?"<br>"Shut. Up."  
>Turning to Cho, he went,"Pardon?" It was then that he noticed her holding Fred's body. "Mr. Weasley...What happened here?" She screamed at him, "Shut up! Just...stop talking. This is all your fault."Rodolphus noticed that Fred still had the rose and started moving closer.<p>

Cho looked up at Rodolphus, and held Fred closer to her. "Get away..." "Give me the rose, girl." He pointed the wand at her again. Dumbledore and his aurors pointed their wands at Rodolphus and the other Death Eaters."Stay back, Rodolphus! Miss Chang, please destroy the rose." Cho looked down sadly at the rose, and muttered brokenly, "All this for a rose..."

"Give me the rose!"  
>"Destroy it!"<br>Cho couldn't take it anymore. "Third option. How about I take it? Let's see where this power gets me..." She closed her eyes and touched the rose. Everyone watched it lost it's glow as the power flowed into her. Rodolphus and Dumbledore yelled in unison. "NO!"  
>Cho opened her eyes, now golden, and started laughing. "This feels great!"<p>

"Dammit!" Rodolphus seethed. He needed that power, and now it was all taken from him by some girl? For some reason, he avoided looking at Fred's body. It...started to bring up feelings he didn't understand. Him? Sad for a blood traitor? Ridiculous... Deep down, he could remember somewhat caring for the boy, but he didn't know why.  
>He struggled with his anger and confusion as Cho laughed hysterically.<p>

"Give it to me..."  
>Cho looked down at him. "What was that?" Rodolphus looked up, wild-eyed. "Give it to me! That power...I need it." She scoffed. "You were just going to give it to Voldemort. Why should I?"<br>Rodolphus didn't answer. He held his head, trying not to scream. He did know the boy, from somewhere. Why couldn't he remember? He wasn't going to give the power to Voldemort, was he? Images of his family popped up in his head, and he cried out in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, ratereview please? I need critiques, as this is my first story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the characters, or the Rose of Infinite Power idea. The charcters belong to J.K. Rowling, and the rose thing belongs to a friend of mine who roleplays as Rodolphus.**

* * *

><p>George awoke with a strangled scream. "Fred!" He looked around the Hospital Wing in a panic, then clutched at his chest. He felt so...hollow. Something was wrong, he just knew it. Where did Fred go? He was almost as sick as George was, but drank a potion and shrugged it off. George sat up slowly and made his way off the bed, intending to look for Fred.<p>

As he staggered through the halls in a delirious stupor, he called out for Fred. There was no response. He should have responded by now...His hearing was too sensitive. So why wasn't he there, appearing in a puff of smoke, wearing that trademark grin? Where was his twin?  
>He screamed out for Fred again, then the hollow feeling came back with a vengeance. He slumped against a wall, crying.<p>

Oliver Wood was walking the halls when he heard a scream. Wincing, he cursed his sensitive hearing, then ran off in the direction of the sound. He was shocked to see George up against the wall crying. "George, what are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be in the Hospital Wing?

George looked up at him, then sobbed harder. "Olly...where's Fred? I can't find him anywhere..." Oliver paled. Damn Fred...he snuck out to go after the flower again! He was in no condition to fight anyone!

"George...you should head back to the Hospital Wing. I'll go look for Fred, okay?" He tried to give him a comforting smile and extended his hand for George to take. George took his hand and stood up groggily, but shook his head. "I need...I need to come with you. I have to know how Freddie is."

Oliver paused, conflicted on whether he should let him come along, then sighed. "Fine. Drink this, you should be okay for a while." He handed George a Pepper-up potion and watched as he drank it.

After downing the whole potion, George straightened up and looked Oliver in the eyes, steam coming out of his ears. "He went back to the forest, didn't he?" Oliver looked down, "Yes...So we need to hurry." He fished around in his pockets for one of the smoke bombs Fred made him, then threw it down. When the smoke cleared, they were standing in front of the Forbidden Forest.

Sniffing the air, Oliver noted, "It'll take forever to walk through here... ."Oliver shifted into a larger-than-normal lab then beckoned George to get on his back with a low bark. George stood susprised for a moment, then hopped onto his back, barely having time to hold on before Oliver tore off through the forest. Dodging various obstacles, Oliver noticed the group of minotaurs they had met earlier. They recognized him as a friend of Fred's and pointed him in the right direction. George didn't think any of that strange. He didn't have the time to.

Finally, they saw a glow of light coming from up ahead. George got down from Oliver's back, watching him return to his human form. Slowly, they advanced closer and closer to the clearing, when they could hear laughter. Oliver stopped short when he noticed George wasn't following him anymore. "George? George, c'mon. Fred's just up ahead." George stared ahead, looking shaken, "It's bad, I just know it...Something's wrong."

Oliver gave George a concerned look, then pulled him along to hide behind a tree. "We have to know, George." George struggled vainly against him, then stopped when he saw the scene.  
>Dumbledore and his aurors were dueling Death Eaters, Cho had a golden aura and hovered while laughing maniacally, and Rodolphus held his head crying out in pain. Fred lay over to the side, unmoving.<p>

Oliver stopped short, taking in the scene before him."What the hell is this...?" He didn't notice George stagger forward, dazed. "Freddie..."  
>Ignoring everyone and everything, George made his way over to Fred's body. Tears falling down his cheeks, he knelt down next to his brother. "You...this is another one of your jokes, right? It's not funny..." He held Fred to him, sobbing brokenly.<p>

"George? What are you..." ...Wait. Why was he holding Fred like that? Why...why wasn't Fred moving? Oliver swayed and held on to the tree for support. Fred was gone, he knew. It just...hurt. He looked at Rodolphus. It had to be him. No, Fred trusted... !  
>Growling, he drew his wand, ready to add to the pain he seemed to be in.<p>

As he stalked over to Rodolphus, his mind buzzed with various thoughts, especially revenge. He didn't care what this man used to be to Fred. That all changed one day, and no one knew why. When Fred was hurt, he was there. This...Death Eater was nothing! How dare he...how dare anyone harm his Fred? He cursed himself for not watching Fred closer, but decided he could vent that somewhere... Seething with anger, he pointed his wand at Rodolphus. "You..."

Rodolphus looked up dazedly, his eyes unfocused. This must be a friend of that Fred boy...Something nagged in the back of his head, telling him to raise his wand, defend himself. He found himself rooted to the spot, staring at this boy who seemed to grow more and more animalistic by the second. A name flashed through his head to match the face in front of him. Oliver Wood... That voice came back, telling him to raise his wand. His body couldn't keep up with what his mind wanted to do, and he just said, "You were friends with that boy..."

Oliver growled dangerously, "That..."boy" was Fred Weasley! You...you killed him, didn't you? He never should have trusted... !" Oliver trailed off, shaking with anger. It was then that he actually looked at Rodolphus closely. What was wrong with him? He should've had his wand out already, flinging out Crucios like no tomorrow. Why..wasn't he? Glaring, he kept his wand trained on him, waiting for an attack, a response, anything.

Rodolphus watched the boy passively. "Didn't kill him. The one who did, however, is already dead." Something clicked in his head. Trusted? Did Fred trust...him? Why would he trust a Death Eater? He started holding his head again, the headache coming back with a vengeance. This was so confusing... He bit back another pained cry, as Oliver stared at him confused.

Oliver looked at Rodolphus strangely. He really doesn't remember Fred...He got the feeling that Roddie was responsible for the death of Fred's killer, but pushed that thought aside. Something about Rodolphus' behavior seemed familiar.

... !He was Obliviated! That didn't mean he could pity this Death Ea- An inhuman scream pierced his very thoughts, and the glow from Cho got even brighter. Everyone watched her, awe- and horrorstruck.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review, please!<strong>


End file.
